Sprag
Sprag is a special Grineer mini-boss unit encountered during Orokin Sabotage missions where Grineer are the dominant enemy, who is one of the two units who hold the Void Key necessary to close the Void Portal. She possesses a jet pack identical to that used by Hellions that grants her excellent mobility, and can use her Manticore Axe and other special melee abilities to engage Tenno in close combat. Sprag is always seen with her sister mini-boss, Ven'kra Tel. Tactics *Sprag specializes in melee combat, unlike her sister who is a ranged fighter. During the fight, if the player moves too far away from her, she will activate her jetpack and fly upwards, then dive down towards the player's position and slam her hammer down, performing a flaming ground slam attack. *During the fight, it is advised to be on the move always, keeping a medium distance from her. Players with Rhino/Rhino Prime should have less to worry about since her attack doesn't proc you or stagger you if you have Iron Skin, and Rhino Stomp can hold her in stasis for an ample amount of time, which should give the player the opportunity to shoot her jetpack which will kill her. Weapons with Punch-through can be used to shoot through her shoulder area and damage the jetpack which saves you time and positioning. * Sprag is arguably more dangerous than her sister, and will actively attempt to chase the Tenno down. Ven'kra is helpless at melee range and is not particularly capable of escaping from an agile Tenno, and she can't harm a Tenno who stays behind cover. Pull Sprag back into a relatively safe area, kill her first, and then finish Ven'kra off at your leisure. * Neither sister is immune to any form of knockdown. Should they be knocked onto their front, a charged Finisher can easily one-shot them as long as it hits their jetpacks. * Both sisters are immune to all damage save for damage to their jetpacks. * Sunika and Sahasa Kubrows with their respective finisher abilities Savagery and Ferocity enable them to strangle the sisters if caught, keeping them grounded and preventing them from moving and attacking. This allows for easy shots to the sister's jet packs. Quotes Arriving to Battle *''"Big mistake! Big mistake!"'' :: *''"More bugs! More shiny bugs!"'' :: General *''"Hammer flatten shiny bugs."'' :: *''"I make shiny bugs flat. NOW!"'' :: *''"Make them all flat. FLAT FLAT FLAT!"'' :: *''"Flat, flat, flat... I make shiny bugs flat."'' :: When Ven'Kra Tel is Defeated First *''"Nooo... No... No!"'' :: *''"Wake up... Ven'Kra, wake up!"'' :: Alone *''"My key, not your key."'' :: *''"Too many shiny bugs. I kill them."'' :: Notes *The mini-boss holding the Void Key will always be the last of the sisters that is killed by the player. *Sprag appears to be less intelligent and experienced than her sister, Ven'kra. She speaks in grammatically crude sentences and refers to the Tenno as "shiny bugs," and Ven'kra often admonishes her to be patient and time her attacks. * Her jetpack counts as her head: if you kill her by hitting her there, it counts as a headshot. * Her Manticore is red. She and her sister (with her white Vulkar sniper rifle) are the only enemies who have a weapon with a different color from the default. * , along with her sister, cannot be Desecrated by Nekros. Trivia *Sprag along with Ven'kra Tel were introduced in Operation Gate Crash, and subsequently implemented as the standard mini boss for Grineer Orokin Sabotage missions in Update 15. See also * Ven'kra Tel, Sprag's sister. * Operation: Gate Crash, the event in which she is encountered. Category:Grineer Category:Boss Category:Update 14